Wilmont
]] Wilmont is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He's a maintenance technician working at the Zeiss Central Factory who's usually found in the operations room on the 5th floor of the building and whose job revolves around keeping the Capel unit, more or less Zeiss Central Factory's central computer, running smoothly. His job isn't always easy, but it's been particularly rough for some time around the time Estelle and Joshua arrive in Zeiss. The Capel unit seems to be experiencing hiccups whenever its mode is changed and no matter what Wilmont tries, every fix he implements ends up breaking something else; a familiar experience to many computer programmers. Things are getting to the point where Wilmont is just sick and tired of the whole thing. Things unexpectedly improve when the black orbment causes a city-wide power-down which also shuts off the Capel. The next morning when Wilmont and Travis start working with it again, its performance is suddenly rock-solid. Believing it to be related to the blackout of the night before, Wilmont starts investigating and comes to the conclusion that completely shutting down the unit caused it to completely reset itself and starts considering turning this "rebooting technique" into an officially implemented maintenance technique in order to keep the unit functioning steadily in the long run. Before he can perform official tests on the Capel, however, the Zeiss Central Factory is attacked by the Intelligence Division and both the Capel and its inventor are taken away. After getting over the shock, Wilmont decides not to sit around and mope, but rather trust in the Bracer Guild's investigation and take advantage of the Capel's absence to do some reorganizing in the storage room. When the Bracer Guild and Zeiss Central Factory organize a rescue operation, Wilmont is among those accompanying the bracers on the flight to Leiston Fortress. At first he's a bit upset that Murdock kept the kidnapping a secret from most of the personnel, feeling that their boss should trust his personnel more, but he puts his grievances aside when the military fort comes into view. He and the pilot Rehmann are watching as the soldiers detect a lifeform inside one of the containers and when they surround the crate, Wilmont gets so tense he ends up tightly hugging Rehmann without even being aware of it at first. Nevertheless, the rescue operation is a success and Wilmont calls Estelle and Joshua heroes the next time they meet him. He mentions he feels that the professor's rescue ought to be celebrated, but acknowledges that the army's probably watching them, so they have to remain on their guard. For some reason, Wilmont seems to have somewhat of a questionable reputation among the factory staff, as Constance from the archives refers to him as "the infamous Wilmont from operations." She also mentions that he looks like someone who's always washing his hands, though doesn't clarify the exact nature of the rumors that go around about him. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Zeiss NPCs Category:Zeiss Central Factory